This use of single sheets provided as interfolded dry sheets for facial tissue and bath tissue has been widely accepted. Such single sheets often provide less waste than traditional rolled bath tissue. Similarly, the use of premoistened or “wet” sheets has gained wide acceptance for a variety of uses, including bathroom applications. Dry sheets and premoistened sheets are generally formed from an absorbent material such as a paper or polymeric web, or combinations thereof, and may contain a disinfectant, medicant, deodorant, anti-microbial, anti-bacterial, cleansing agent, and so forth, in one or more combinations, on a dry sheet or in a “wet” formulation on a premoistened sheet. Premoistened sheets are generally stored and dispensed from a sealable container or dispenser to prevent the sheets from drying out.
Various dispenser or container designs for dry sheets as well as premoistened sheets have been developed for table top dispensing. In addition, various dispenser designs for dry and/or premoistened sheets have been used with existing bathroom fixtures, such as fixtures for conventional rolled products. These dispensers for table top use were not adaptable for use with bath fixtures. Similarly, dispensers for use with bathroom fixtures were not designed for a table top use. In addition, dispensers for use with bath fixtures have often been cumbersome and bulky, and they have also been problematic with regard to space and mounting considerations. Further, refilling such dispensers has also been difficult.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a dispenser capable of dispensing dry and/or premoistened sheets which is adaptable aesthetically for table top dispensing as well as for dispensing from a conventional rolled product fixture, such as a rolled bath tissue fixture. Such a dispenser would easily convert from a table top dispenser to a dispenser which easily and releasably couples to such a fixture. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a dispenser that is adapted for use in dispensing dry sheets, or a combination of dry sheets and premoistened sheets, from a conventional rolled product fixture. Further, it would be desirable to provide such a dispenser as a non-refillable, disposal dispenser.
Definitions
As used herein, the term “fasteners” means devices that fasten, join, connect, secure, hold, or clamp components together. Fasteners include, but are not limited to, screws, nuts and bolts, rivets, snap-fits, tacks, nails, loop fasteners, and interlocking male/female connectors, such as fishhook connectors, a fish hook connector includes a male portion with a protrusion on its circumference. Inserting the male portion into the female portion substantially permanently locks the two portions together.
As used herein, the term “hinge” refers to a jointed or flexible device that connects and permits pivoting or turning of a part to a stationary component. Hinges include, but are not limited to, metal pivotable connectors, such as those used to fasten a door to frame, and living hinges. Living hinges may be constructed from plastic and formed integrally between two members. A living hinge permits pivotable movement of one member in relation to another connected member.
As used herein, the term “couple” includes, but is not limited to, joining, connecting, fastening, linking, or associating two things integrally or interstitially together.
These terms may be defined with additional language in the remaining portions of the specification.